


You Are Mine

by HerNerdness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNerdness/pseuds/HerNerdness
Summary: A misunderstanding at work leaves Waverly jealous and Nicole angry about it.  Smut ensues.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	You Are Mine

Nicole is startled out of her focus on her stack of police reports by the buzzing of her phone. She smirks, thinking Waverly is texting despite being in the same building. To her surprise, it’s a text from Shae.

_Shae: Hey, I’m going to be passing through Purgatory on the way to a physician’s summit and wondered if it would be ok to pop in? I found your climbing helmet in my storage unit and thought you might want it back. I know how much it meant to you._

__

__

_Nicole: Sure. I’d really appreciate that. Just let me know when you’re passing through and I’ll get it from you._

It is a simple, innocent exchange but Nicole is going to let Waverly know that Shae had reached out, as they don’t really keep in contact. Before she can even make it out of her office, she hears a familiar voice.

“I’m passing through.” Shae says with an awkward chuckle.

Nicole laughs and makes her way to the counter at the front of the bullpen. Shae hands Nicole the helmet and Nicole looks it over. The helmet was basic enough, but it had been one of the last gifts she received from her parents. They had given it to her upon her high school graduation. The gear was sentimental to her beyond that, though. She runs a finger over the rough scrapes in the plastic, knowing she wouldn’t have survived the accident that landed her in surgery had she not been wearing it. 

“How are things?” Shae asks genuinely.

“Couldn’t be better.” Nicole says with a smirk, thinking of her sweet fiancée.

“You’re _so_ in love.” Shae adds. 

Nicole nods, beaming. “ _So_ very much. We’re actually getting married next year.”

“Hey, that’s great!” Shea says, thrusting her left hand toward Nicole. “Me, too!”

Nicole holds Shea’s ringed finger up for inspection.

Unbeknownst to the exes, Waverly is on the other side of the double doors to the bullpen, on her way to get Nicole’s lunch order, which she happens to know by heart but uses as an excuse to sneak in some kisses midday. Waverly’s heart sinks when she sees Shea holding hands with _her_ fiancée. Tears burning her eyes, she storms to the bathroom to seethe. Nicole and Shae catch up for a few more minutes before Shae has to leave.

\-------------------------

About half an hour later, Nicole is surprised when it’s Wynonna that unceremoniously drops off her lunch. Literally drops, as in from about a foot off her desk. Picking through the destroyed sandwich, Nicole sees that there are extra pickles on it. Knowing that Waverly tends to send signals that something is bothering her when she’s not quite ready to talk about it, Nicole is nervous.

 _Uh oh. What did I do?_ Nicole thinks.

Nicole looks up at Wynonna. 

“Whatever you did, HaughtShit, you better fix it. Babygirl isn’t happy with you. She wouldn’t give me the deets, though.” Wynonna turns and retreats back to the BBD office without another word. 

\-------------------------

Waverly gives Nicole the cold shoulder for the rest of the afternoon, as well as the first half of their dinner date later that evening, despite Nicole’s attempts to ask her what was wrong. After shaking Nicole’s hand off her own for about the third time, Waverly finally blows up about what she’d seen. 

“How could you so openly disrespect me like that?” Waverly asks, fighting back tears.

“What are you talking about, Baby?” Nicole asks, truly confused until it dawns on her. “Oh, um, Shae came by today. Is that what this is about?”

Waverly’s expression hardens.

“I was going to tell you she reached out to me, but she showed up before I could.” Nicole explains.

Waverly crosses her arms and begins bouncing her leg impatiently.

“She was just passing through to give me my old climbing helmet.” Nicole adds with a sigh.

Waverly rolls her eyes. “That doesn’t explain why you were holding her hand, Nicole. Your ex-wife. Right where we work together, for everyone to see.”

“Holding her ha—” Nicole starts.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me, Nicole. I’ve dealt with enough of that shit from _everyone_ in my life. Enough for three lifetimes!” Waverly shouts louder than intended. A few patrons of the restaurant take notice.

__

Nicole’s eyes sadden. “I would never lie to you, Waverly. Not after the whole DNA debacle. Never again.”

“Then you better have a good reason for holding her hand.” Waverly says, losing the self-assured front she’s been trying to keep up.

Nicole huffs sharply and pulls out her phone, pulling up Shae’s Instagram. Waverly notes that Nicole doesn’t follow her. Waverly leans in further and sees that the profile is littered with photos of a very happy and newly engaged Shae and her gorgeous fiancée. 

“Oh.” Waverly barely whispers, immediately feels a pit of guilt in her stomach. 

\-------------------------

Waverly is apologetic the whole way home and begs Nicole to forgive her. Nicole ignores her for most of the ride.

“Please, Nicole.” Waverly pleads. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I should’ve known that I can trust you.”

“You just wanted to piss me off so I’d fuck you harder tonight, _didn’t_ you?” Nicole says, not taking her eyes off the road. 

“No, I—” Waverly starts but is cut off. 

“You wanted me to be so mad that I’d bury my strap-on _so deep_ you’d feel it for a week?” Nicole says, wringing the steering wheel.

“That’s not…no.” Waverly is getting panicked and a _little bit_ turned on at that thought. 

“Maybe you deserve a rough fuck for embarrassing me in the restaurant like that.” Nicole adds bitterly as they arrive home. 

Walking through the front door, Waverly tries to kiss Nicole. Nicole pulls back before Waverly can make contact. 

“Stop. You’ll get what you’re given. Now, go strip and wait by our bedside,” Nicole orders.

Waverly rarely sees such an authoritative Nicole when it comes to her, so she obeys nervously.

After a few agonizing moments, Nicole comes up behind Waverly and blindfolds her. 

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me.” Nicole bites. 

“I do, I just...” Waverly’s quivering lip keeps her from finishing her thought. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders.” Nicole says. Waverly feels around and finds that Nicole is kneeling at her feet. She also notes that Nicole’s shoulders are bare, a good sign that she is also naked. Waverly gulps. 

“Now, lift your left foot.” She commands. 

Waverly follows the direction and realizes that Nicole is having her step into some sort of a harness. Waverly is hoping to _all the gods_ that it’s not a chastity belt. She’s confused but doesn’t dare deny Nicole.

Once the apparatus is securely attached to her hips, Nicole leads her to the bed and lays her down. As Nicole lays on top of her, Waverly can feel the attachment of the harness digging into Nicole’s front.

_Definitely not a chastity belt_ , she thinks. Her core clenches.

“You wanna be jealous, huh?” Nicole growls against the shell of Waverly’s ear.

Waverly whimpers.

“You wanna make a scene and be in control?” Nicole hisses. “You wanna be possessive?”

Nicole flips the couple over, leaving Waverly on top of her. She leans up to kiss Waverly’s neck.

Pulling off the blindfold, she whispers, “Then _possess_ me.”

“But I want you to—“ Waverly starts, but is cut off by Nicole’s lips on her own. 

Nicole pulls back from the kiss and looks Waverly in the eyes, her brown eyes nearly black. “Show me how much I belong to you, then _maybe_ I’ll give you what you want. What you deserve.” 

Nicole tilts her chin in the direction of the nightstand and Waverly sees Nicole’s own strap-on harness lying in wait. She also notices that it dons their _largest_ attachment. Waverly’s core clenches again.

It’s not that Waverly _never_ tops Nicole, but she usually prefers the redhead to be in control in the bedroom. Still occasionally plagued by some form of lesbian impostor syndrome, Waverly worries that when she does top, that Nicole is just giving her lip service when she tells her that Waverly is the most incredible lover she’s ever had. 

Tonight, though, Nicole seems to really want this. Waverly is determined to show Nicole that they belong to one another. She takes a breath, allowing a dominating persona to overtake her.

“Oh, I will show you that you’re mine, alright.” Waverly purrs. 

Waverly kisses Nicole with fervor. 

“These lips are mine, Nicole.” Waverly says sternly as she bites Nicole’s bottom lip and pulls it. “Only mine.”

She bites Nicole’s neck more harshly than she typically would as she makes her way to nibble and suck and lay open-mouthed kisses over pert nipples and soft flesh. 

“And _these_ ,” Waverly starts, taking a breast in each hand and giving a less-than-gentle squeeze. “Are mine.”

Nicole writhes underneath her.

As Waverly settles her body between strong, pale thighs, she looks up at Nicole. 

“This.” Waverly cups the dripping flesh between Nicole’s legs.

Nicole hisses and bucks her hips.

“This pussy is mine, too.” Waverly continues her monologue. 

“Mine to taste.” Waverly licks her palm, humming in approval. “Mine to fuck. It belongs to no one else.” 

“Now let’s get it nice and ready for me, hmm?” Waverly adds. 

Nicole nods frantically with one hand fisting the sheets and the other halfway propping her up, hoping to get a full view of Waverly dominating her.

Waverly leans in placing a kiss and a bite in and steady, alternating pattern all around the neatly trimmed offering before her. The bites are gradually getting harder and are enough to make Nicole suck in a sharp breath with each one. Nicole’s body betrays her audible reaction, however, and Waverly isn’t going to let it slide.

Dragging a finger from Nicole’s entrance to her clit, Waverly chuckles in a way that doesn’t sound like herself. 

“Your pussy is literally _dripping_ onto our sheets, Nicole. Do I even need to get you off before I fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked?” Waverly says with a slight mocking sweetness.

“ _P—lease_.” Nicole begs as she bucks her hips again. “I need you.”

Waverly pretends to contemplate her options while occasionally running the pad of her thumb across Nicole’s impossibly swollen clit. 

“Hmm. I suppose I _could_.” Waverly teases and she swears for a moment that Nicole is on the verge of tears. 

Without another word, Waverly dives in. She creates a rhythmic labyrinth with her tongue that Nicole would swear is magical. She’s so familiar with what Nicole loves, varying pressure and using mostly broad strokes. With the addition of two curling fingers inside, Nicole is on the verge of her orgasm in no time. 

“God, yes, Waverly! Please. Don’t. Stop.” Nicole pants.

Waverly doesn’t stop.

“Oh, fuck. Waves!” Nicole screams as she climaxes. The mix of pleasure and relief make her giggle awkwardly for a moment. 

In the foggy distance of her bliss, Nicole can feel the bed moving as Waverly shifts positions until she’s leaning back on her haunches. 

“Look at _you_ , so wet for me I’m not even gonna need lube for this thing.” Waverly says, pointing down at the smaller, albeit not small dildo from their collection.

Nicole looks at her lover’s accessory and then back up into her eyes, biting her lip.

“Now, I’m gonna give you this cock and make you forget anyone else ever existed.” Waverly says with a cocky smirk. 

Nicole nods dumbly. 

Waverly settles her hips between Nicole’s own. She leans into a kiss as she lines the dildo up to Nicole’s entrance. After a few slow, gentle pumps, Waverly’s harnessed hips are flush against Nicole. Waverly locks eyes with Nicole to make sure Nicole is ready. She finds Nicole’s eyes pleading. Waverly starts moving more aggressively, pulling out nearly all the way and thrusting hard back in. 

“Faster, Baby.” Nicole manages between her moans.

“Yeah? Like this?” Waverly asks, quickening her pace. 

Nicole can only hum in agreement.

Waverly adjusts her angle and Nicole wraps her legs around Waverly’s waist, so the thrusts get deeper. Nicole cries out.

“That’s. Right. Baby.” Waverly pants as she ruts. “Who do you belong to?”

“You. Oh, God Waverly.” Nicole whines out. “I’m yours.”

Waverly sucks on Nicole’s neck and bites down where it meets her shoulder, her pace not faltering.

“Fuck. Almost there.” Nicole moans.

“I’m close, too.” Waverly says and feels Nicole go rigid below her, expediting her own orgasm.

“O—oh.” Waverly moans, shuddering as she slows her pace. 

Waverly collapses on Nicole for a few minutes while the pair recover. Eventually, she gets up long enough to rid herself of the harness and lays back onto Nicole. They lay that way for a while, chests still heaving. Waverly closes her eyes and traces little hearts on Nicole's sternum.

Suddenly, Waverly finds herself flipped and Nicole’s darkened eyes hovering above her.

“You don’t think we’re done here, do you?” Nicole rasps in her ear.

“I—” Waverly starts.

“Now that you’ve shown me that I’m yours, it’s time that you learn that you are mine.” Nicole growls.

Waverly watches as Nicole gets out of bed and steps into her own harness, as promised. She can feel the arousal pooling between her legs. Waverly can’t wait for her “punishment.”

\-------------------------

While still breathless, Waverly decides to gauge where the couple stood.

“You still mad at me?” she asks sheepishly.

“I was never mad at you, Cutie.” Nicole admits.

“But you…seemed it.” Waverly says.

“I was a little hurt that you didn’t trust me, yeah. But, honestly, seeing you so possessive just reminds me how much you really want me in your life. And, given your history, I can see how misunderstandings can happen. Jealousy may not be everybody’s bag but, I’ll admit, it kinda turns me on.” Nicole says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Waverly just snorts and gives Nicole a playful slap on the arm. 

“Hey, it was fun though, right?" Nicole says, planting a kiss on Waverly's cheek. "I’m gonna go get ready for bed, ok?

“It was." Waverly says with a wink. "I’m gonna lay right here, because I don’t think I can walk yet.” 

As Nicole makes her way across the room, Waverly calls out, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Nicole says, shooting a dimpled grin over her shoulder.

When Nicole returns from the bathroom, she finds a still-naked Waverly scrolling through Shae’s Instagram again. Nicole scoots into the bed behind Waverly and kisses her on the bare shoulder.

“Your ring is bigger.” Nicole says, smirking against Waverly's skin.

Waverly leans back and plants a firm kiss on Nicole’s lips. “My fiancée is hotter, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hernerdness on twitter


End file.
